Episode 74 (31 October 1985)
Synopsis Sharon sets out a number of practical jokes for Simon on his first day as bar manager of The Vic. Howwever, things do not go to plan when Den and Ethel become the victims of the jokes instead of Simon. Nick confronts Kathy on the stall demanding more money. Kathy tells Nick she does not think she can get the money together by the evening so he threatens to expose her secret. Andy makes his zombie costume for Halloween. Debbie calls Andy childish and he accuses her to taking the relationship too seriously. Dot sits with Tony in the café and asks him to talk with Nick to find out if he is doing anything illegal when she realises that Nick has not asked her for any money for the third week running. Angie tries to arrange a marriage counselling session for her and Den but is put on a waiting list. Den realises that it it Sharon who is playing tricks. Angie visits Pauline and confides in her about her marriage with Den. She also tells Pauline that she is concerned about takings in The Vic and is planning a stripper night to try and bring in extra customers. Ali asks Debbie if she can tell him and Sue more about mortgages, unaware that Debbie has just quit her job. Michelle chats with Lofty outside after bringing her new motorbike back to the square. Arthur suspects Lofty could be the father of her baby; Pauline tells him to stop speculating. Lou plans a Halloween games night for the family. They apple bob and light candles which supposedly tell of future fortunes. Business is slow in The Vic when a new wine bar opens up on Turpin Road. Den puts itching powder on Sharon and Angie's clothes as revenge for Sharon tricking him. Kathy pays Nick from behind the bar. When Debbie and Andy return home from a night out at the new wine bar, Debbie excitedly tells Andy of her decision to quit her job. Andy is furious with Debbie, telling her she has thrown their mortgage, home and security away. He then walks out on Debbie in anger. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes